Freinds v Best Friends
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are best friends. Here is a few reasons to prove it.
1. Chapter 1

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?**

"GOD DAMN ALL MEN!" Lucy shouted in a rage, "I confess and what does he do? He freaking tells me he already has a girlfriend! AFTER FLIRTING WHITH ME FOR TWO FREAKING MONTHS!" Lucy breathed heavily after her rage moment.

"Would you like me to go beat him up?" Natsu calmly answered the pissed off blonde.

"No it's fine, it's my fault anyways."

Two days later the guy got a note: "Are you gay? If you are not then you are making an enemy of our guild. Signed Fairy Tail"

**FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "You will die in seven days..."**

Lucy was crying, "Why did he break up with me? Is it because I am ugly? Dumb? A mage? WHY?"

Natsu looked ready to kill someone, "No it is none of those reasons, it is only because the guy is a douchebag. Nothing else."

"Oh, thanks Natsu. You are the best."

The next day Natsu walked over to the idiot's house and told him that if he doesn't get lost in seven days, the infamous salamander will personally destroy him.

**FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumbass?"**

Lucy was balancing on the stone wall separating the street from the river. Natsu, being the greedy pig he was walking her home hoping she would feed him. It was cold out side, and Lucy shivered. Then a gust of wind blew and Lucy tripped in to the ice cold water.

"AHH!"

"Hm," Natsu turned around and saw Lucy in the river, "Oh, it's just you. Walk much weirdo?"

He wasn't fed that day, although Happy got a gigantic fish waiting for him in Lucy's freezer.

**FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**

"There is this guy I saw today while I was out shopping and…" Lucy droned on and on about some guy she met today to Mira and Levy, "But the thing is that I didn't get his number! Now how am I supposed to find him and make him ask me out?"

"Don't worry!" Levy smiled at her friend, "We can all go tomorrow and look for him downtown!"

Lucy smiled in return and agreed that that would be a good idea.

That same day she found him on her doorstep tied up and gagged with a note, _You were looking for this? –Natsu, _tied to him. Natsu was beat up by one pissed blonde the next day, at the guild.

**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"**

Lucy was crying and no one had any idea what to do. Some people carefully sneaked out of the guild fearing Erza's rage, some tried to offer Lucy some console, but most were just sitting around looking like idiots.

Levy walked up to Lucy carefully, "Are you OK? Did something happen?"

"Yah, I was walking here and someone on purpose splashed mud all over my new outfit that cost me about two months of rent. And now it's ruined!"

"Oh, it's ok. We can go and get you another one as soon as we get to town." Levy tried cheering her friend up.

Natsu who heard the whole story looked at the blonde and laughed, "Ha ha, loser!" fully aware of the consequences.

Lucy immediately stopped crying and glared at Natsu, "Say what?"

"And that's how you make Lucy stop crying."

**FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.**

It was hot and Lucy was thirsty and Mira just ran out of sodas.

"Here you can have mine," Erza tried giving Lucy her soda.

"No, it's fine." Lucy answered smiling.

Natsu who heard the exchange looked up at the blonde, "Luce you want a soda?"

"Ya. And?"

Natsu walked over to the girl and dumped his drink on her, "There you go."

The sounds of Natsu getting Lucy Kicked into the wall multiple times rang through the guild.

**FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run - bitch - run!"**

It was raining. You know, the hard-core, middle-of-summer-in-Fiore, kind of rain. So it was no surprise that Lucy was complaining that Natsu has an umbrella and she doesn't. Someone offered it to Natsu, and he took it.

"Natsu! Share!" The blonde was threatening the fire mage with her spirits.

"No."

"Then I.."

"Do what, steal it?

Lucy got a devious smirk in her eyes, "Wah?" escaped from Natsu as Lucy stole his umblerla

"Run, bitch, run. Cause you are not getting this back." Lucy smirked at the poor boy.

**FRIENDS: Will help you move.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

"Natsu, I need help."

"With what?"

"I kind of got mad at a couple of guys who tried to grope me, and well…"

"Well what?"

"Gone Erza on them."

"Oh… Where are the bodies? I'll help you move them."

**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**

"Natsu I am holding you responsible for this predicament! It is all your fault I had to call Levy and ask her to bail us out!"

"BUT THAT WAS AWESOME! WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN!"

The two poor souls where stuck in jail for destroying a national monument. The only comment I could get out of Natsu was that he wanted things to go boom again.

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

I think this one is self-explainable considering the Dragons-slayers mouth and eating habbits.

**FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!**

After about a month after Natsu found Igneel, and went to train with him (Lucy tagged along too) they were ready to go back to Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Igneel-san for all that you taught me about my magic and fire magic. I will practice it everyday."

"No need to call me –san Lucy, you can just call me Dad, because I am pretty sure I will be yours soon."

"Ok then Dad! We'll come to visit I promise."

No one understood what Igneel meant until the fateful day two years later when the two got married.

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you sayin' "DANG! We messed up!"**

"Poor Lucy, getting stuck with Natsu in jail again. Whose turn is it to bail them out?"

"Mine!" Cana shouted out, "I'll go now."

When the three got back to Fairy Tail everyone was greeted by a strange sight. Lucy was glaring at Natsu and the dragon slayer, surprisingly, was covering and mumbiling something. Later the guild found out that she was saying that they messed up again.

**FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.**

"Luce remember that time when you were crying over mud on you new outfit?"

"Ya.. that was funny."

"Fully agree."

**FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.**

"We need to call Lucy right away."

As everyone was fumbling around to dial her number, Natsu was already calling her via speed dial. "Luce? You were published"


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

"Luce?"

"Yah?"

"Remember that book about the dragons that you gave me? I lost it."

"You what?"

"My bad… Here's a tissue, so don't cry."

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

"Lucy is so sweet! I just can imagine her as a princess in her past life." Levy was talking to Mira about Lucy's life as a rich heiress.

Natsu showed up, and grinned, "Oh trust me, you should have heard the stories she tells. The fist guy she was supposed to marry was practically killed by Lucy when he told her that mages were inferior to people. I think she said something about Aquarius and well, well you guys know how Aquarius acts."

"Do you know a lot about Lucy?" Mira asked with a grin forming on her face.

"Yah. There was also that time when she…"

"Natsu you weren't about to tell them about _that _were you?" Lucy was glaring at the boy.

"No of course not, I was going to tell them how amazing you are."

"Why thank you… Now come on I want to go on a mission."

**FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds butt that left you.**

"Natsu… I'm home!"

"Why are you so early?"

"The guys I was hanging out with decided to ditch me for some other chick… The guys were losers anyway."

The next day every single person who hung out with Lucy the previous day had multiple level 5 burns.

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."**

Natsu was coming back from his solo mission today. Lucy was at the apartment writing the next chapter of her story when the window burst open.

"LUCE! I'M HOME!"

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

Lucy was still in bed by the time Natsu arrived to pick her up to go to the guild.

"Luce? You alright?"

"I'm fine Natsu… It's just _that_ time of the month."

When Mira asked Natsu that day where was Lucy, Natsu answered that she decided to stay home to write some more of her book.

**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.**

"Natsu do you ever wonder what will happen after you find Igneel, and I, well, marry?"

"What's there to think about? We'll be friends no matter what!"

**FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Girl drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!**

It was a party… Fairy Tail style… Where even Cana had enough booze. Lucy decided to also join in the celebration. After four drinks with Cana, and three more with Gray, two shots of fire whiskey with Natsu, and half a margarita, Lucy was stumbling, and talking in cursive. (aka slurring her words)

Natsu called her over and she walked over with the half finished drink, "Natsu I think it is time I go home."

Natsu looked at her like she was insane, "Girl first you got to drink the rest that! You know very well we don't waste here in the guild."

**FRIENDS: Will ask you where is everything in your kitchen**

**BEST FRIENDS: Know your kitchen better then they know the one at their parents house.**

Lucy woke up to the sound of something doing something in the kitchen.

As she stepped into her kitchen, still half asleep and in her jammies, she was greeted by a grinning pinkette who was frying bacon.

"Hey Luce… You bought bacon yesterday, so I decided to make breakfast.

**FRIENDS: Ask before they go into your room**

**BEST FRIENDS: Randomly start cleaning up, because they know where everything goes**

When Lucy arrived home form the guild she was greeted by Natsu. He was in her kitchen getting the broom from the pantry.

"Oh, hey Luce." Natsu smiled as he started sweeping up her living room.

"Natsu… What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up."

"Why?"

"Because I ruined your apartment more then once, and I know where everything else."

**FRIENDS: Will say sorry and hide when someone close gets kidnapped by a monster**

**BEST FRIENDS: Say, "I got 6 pounds of explosives in my backpack... Let's find this thing and blow it to shit!" When you explain your predicament**

Lucy came running to the guild… "She's gone! She's gone! Natsu you have got to help me! My cousin! Michelle Lobster she's gone!"

"What happened?"

"There was a monster… It chased me down and took her hostage!"

"THEN LET'S GO FIND THIS THING AND I'LL BLOW IT TO SHIT!" Natsu ran out the door, dragging Lucy by the hand.

**FRIENDS: Laugh with you and say "Nice Job" when you have to dance in front of the class**

**BEST FRIENDS: Laugh, and never let you forget it.**

"Natsu… I still can't believe that you could dance."

"Luceeee! Is there anything I can do to make you forget?"

"No… But at least I'm not reminding the guild of it."

**FRIENDS: Never borrow money...**

**BEST FRIENDS: Borrow $20 and then say "What money? YOU owe ME."**

"Luce… Can I borrow 200 J?"

"Sure… My wallet is on the kitchen table."

_One week later _

"Natsu… where is my 200 J?"

"What 200 J? You owe _me _for lunch that last mission."

Natsu did not show up to the guild that day…

**FRIENDS: Will give you your phone back**

**BEST FRIEND: Will steal your phone, tie your shoes together, and videotape the result.**

…

…**.**

…

…

…

**I can't come up with anything… … … … … Could you guys try something and tell me about it in a review.**

**Also I am always looking for suggestions for Friends v Best Friends, so also... please give me suggestions in a review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Benny Powel and Future Shining Star for the suggestions! **

**Friend: save the last slice of pizza for you**

**Best friend: eat the last slice of pizza directly in front of you while laughing at your sorry ass.**

"Hey Lu-Chan? Do you want the last piece?"

"Sure!"

"Oops… Natsu already got it!"

"DAMN YOU NATSU!" Lucy was shouting at the dragon slayer while the dude was laughing in her face and stuffing the last piece in her mouth.

(DISCUSTING!)

**Friend: looks away when you're changing.**

**Best friend: will mock and/or strip you of your clothes and then tries to hide them.**

"Natsu. Riu. Dragneel! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"Come and get them!"

Lucy just got out of the shower, and saw Natsu holding her clothes, with a flaming fist.

"DON'T YOU DARE! GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU NATSU! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TOP!"

(Can you figure out what happened?)

**Friend: When you ask for candy, they give you some.**

**Best friend: Lies and say "there's not more, you fucker."**

Natsu was chewing on hot pepper gum drops.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy waved him over, "What'cha eating?"

"Candy."

"Can I have some?"

"I finished them weirdo."

**Friend: Comment on your driving skills**

**Best friend: Will say "you're going to kill us!"**

"Natsu who's idea was to put you behind the car?"

"Blech."

"Oh ya… After Erza ran out of magic to fuel the car, we elected you… That was a bad idea now that I think about it."

"You think Luce?.. Blech!"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! YOU'RE GONA KILL US ALL!"

**Friend: Will say that your singing got better.**

**Best friend: Will cover their ears and say "are you trying to summon satan with that voice?"**

"Lalalalala…" Lucy was singing in her room as she was getting dressed. She heard the window clink open, turned around, and no one was there.

"Natsu," she sung, "I know you are here… Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lucy was now skipping.

Natsu crawled out from under her bed. "Lucy.."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Are you _trying _to summon satan with that voice? Or is it just an accident?"

That day Natsu did not show up to the guild.

**Friends: they buy you lunch.**

**Best friends: they eat your lunch.**

Again… I believe that this one is self explainable.

**Friend: cannot sit in silence with you without being awkward.**

**Best friend: can sit with you for hours without saying anything and still be happy.**

"Luce…"

"Luceee…."

"Luuuucyyyy!"

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Lucy said, and the pair continued watching the Fantasia fireworks

**Friend: Will stop text you when you tell them that you're going to bed.**

**Best friend: Will blow up for your phone with ridiculous non-sense to keep you awake.**

"Ding." Lucy's iPhone rang for the 25 time, after Lucy texted Natsu she was going to bed.

"Ding."

"Ding."

"Ding."

"Ding."

Lucy finally got annoyed and looked at the texts.

"Luce…" was the first one. It was from Natsu

"I …"

"Wanted…"

"To…

"Tell…."

"You…."

"That…"

"You…"

"Are….

"Amazing…"

"And…

"I…."

"Might…"

"Love…"

"You…"

Lucy gasped when she read the last text, and immediately texted the boy back.

"I think I might be in luv with u 2! Now good nite!"

**Friend: they will let you sleep.**

**Best friend: will whisper stuff in your ear while you asleep so you will dream it. Attempt to draw asinine things on your face.**

"Natsu I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Did in involve me and happy destroying your place?"

"Yah.. How did you know?"

"Just guessed."

Lucy started walking into the bathroom, and Natsu immediately disappeared.

"NATSU. RIU. DRAGNEEL!"

When Lucy arrived at the guild that day, even Gajeel was scared to be in Natus's place.

**Friend: will help you clean up.**

**Best friend: will keep making a mess.**

"Natsu! Could you PLEASE help me with the mess you made?"

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"PLEASE!"

"Nope."

"Natsu… What are you doing?"

"Practicing my magic?"

The next day Natsu came into the guild, he had what no one thought was possible. He had burns. And a smug Lucy ordered Natsu around for the next two weeks, treating him like her slave.

**Friend:say will ask if he/she can borrow some type of clothing.**

**Best friend: will go through your closet and drawers.**

"Uhh... Natsu? What do you think you're doing in my drawers?" Lucy asked while Natsu was opening one of her top drawers and was rampaging through her stuff taking out one of her tank tops and skirt.

"Oh hey, Luce. Well you see Gray bet me to go to the river and retrieve his underwear and guess what? THAT ICE-HEAD PUSHED ME DOWN TO THE RIVER! So here I am looking for some clothes I can wear, I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

(Thank you to Kari-Fairytail for suggesting this in a review! THANKS A BUCH! I'll makes sure to read all your stories and write amazing reviews!)

**Friend: will help you through a break up**

**Best friend: will bring a shovel, garbage bags, and duct tape and say "let's bury that motherfucker"**

"Lu-chan, it will be OK. I promise." Levy hugged Lucy and looked at Natsu and whispered, "Get the stuff."

Natsu gave the bookworm thumbs up and ran into one of the back rooms. When he came back he was carrying a shovel, a couple garbage bags and duck tape.

He ran up to Lucy and grinned at her, "Let's burry that motherfucker!"

Lucy had a lot of fun beating Natsu up for that comment. Especially when he tried to lay the blame on "innocent" Levy.

**Friend: Asks nicely for your stuff**

**Best Friend: Shouts "GIMME!"**

"Luce! Gimme some food!"

"Get it yourself! You know where the fridge is!"

"GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!"

"FINE! Here's a bag of chips! God Natsu! Spoiled much."

"Only thanks to you!"

**Friend: Calls you at a reasonable hour**

**Best Friend: Calls you at 2 in the freaking morning**

"Ta-tarata-tata-ta, ta-tarata-tata" Lucy's phone rang in the middle of the night.

"What is it Natsu? Why did you call at…" Lucy checked the time, "TWO FUCKING AM?

"I called to tell you that you are amazing… I forgot to tell you that yesterday."

"Oh."

"Just joking!"

Lucy immediately remembered that she needed to beat him up for yesterdays phone call this morning.

**Friend: Will watch your pets when you go away**

**Best friend: Won't let you go away**

"Natsu, for the last time I AM NOT WATCHING HAPPY BECAUSE I AM COMING WITH YOU!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! I AM GOING TO LOOK FOR IGNEEL, AND IT IS GOING TO BE DANGEROUS! I DON'T WANT YOU OR HAPPY TO GET HURT!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I DO!"

"Then you are not going. I, as your partner, forbid you to go look for Igneel."

"You can't do that."

"Either you stay, or I go with you. Your choice."

"Fine.. You and Happy can come."

**Friend: Will hide you from the cops. **

**Best friend: Is probably the reason they're after you in the first place.**

"Luce hide me."

"Why?"

"They are after me."

"Did you destroy Era again?"

"Only some of it… and I kida told them you done it…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Lucy was last seen running towards Fairy Hills screaming. "LEVY HIDE ME! NATSU HAS GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN!"

**Friend: Hands you your shoe if it falls off.**

**Best Friend: Grabs your shoe and runs around the room with it, screaming "Ha, ha, loser!"**

"My shoe! My brand new platforms! Natsu this is all your fault! If you hadn't dared me to go near the swamp, I would still have to shoes!"

"Ha, ha, weirdo!"

**Friend: Will comfort you if your boyfriend breaks up with you.**

**Best Friend: Will say "Be right back", go out with a baseball bat, come back at 3:00 in the morning and say "It's all been taken care of."**

"Why did he break up with me? Was it because I am a mage?"

"No Luce… He broke up with you is because he is an idiot and doesn't understand how amazing you are. Here, call Levy… I'll be right back."

When Natsu didn't come back after three hours, Lucy decided to stay up and wait for him. When the guy finally did show up, he had a bad in his hand, and was sweating.

"It is all taken care off."

Lucy not being an idiot, told Natsu that he was amazing.

**Friend: Will ask if you're okay, and when you say "I'm fine" they'll drop it.**

**Best Friend: Will ask if you're okay, and when you say "I'm fine", they'll look you in the eye and say "Okay, now tell the truth."**

"Lucy… What's up?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

The two were at the guild, and Natsu was slightly worried about Lucy.

When the two exited the guild, Natsu looked Lucy in the eye and asked, "Okay, now tell me the truth. I waited until we are alone cause I know you don't like talking about your problems with people around, but you gotta tell me now."

**A/N: I am thinking about making a Guy Friend v Boyfriend thing for Nalu… Any suggestions? Please review, and I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR THE GIGANTIC AMOUNT OF SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY/COLLECTION OF DRABLES! **


	4. AN

Hey everyone! I am very sorry… but this isn't an update. I have a very major case of writers block, and I cannot even write a small 500 word drabble. So I need all of your guy's help. Review or PM me suggestion of songs, fanfics, movies, articles, prompts, tumbrls, pics, suggestions, anything. I desperately need it…

And just for fun whoever gives me a suggestion, and gets me out of this ditch, I will write a Soul Eater of Fairy Tail one-shot… Any pairing you want…(even GraLu *shudders*)

So please? I am posting this on all of my fanfics, so it reaches as many people as it can…

Pretty please? I'm not going to even go evil!Levy on anyone…


End file.
